youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
They Took Him
'“So, the government added a law you say?” I ask. I am sitting at my dinner table along with my mom and dad. ' “Yup, they are now legally allowed to send non Americans to war,” my dad works for the government in the part that makes and changes laws, thats why he knows all that. “We thought a lot about it and most of us thought it was a good idea. Now you all know that I am all against war and such, so of course I voted against it. Pass the butter please Lydia,” “Sure!” I answer as I pass it. “Well my, don’t you look pretty tonight my dear!” My mom exclaimes. “Mom, I haven’t dressed up tonight. It’s probably because you don’t have your glasses on!” Mom is always forgetting them. She gets up from her chair and goes into her office to get her glasses. “Oh! You’re right dear! You're just as ugly as usual!” She chuckles. I laugh too. I know she’s joking. She’s always saying that. “Well, thanks for dinner.” That's what I always say when I feel like going up to my room to read. That is my favorite thing to do. I stand up and push in my chair. I walk through the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I lay down on my bed and turn on my bedside lamp. I grab my favorite book ‘Uglies’ and start reading. It’s about this girl Tally, who wants to turn pretty and not be ugly. Everyone over 16 is pretty. Well, I read for maybe like two and a half hours before I fall asleep. I mean it was like nine o’clock right! I am pretty tired then. The next day I wake up to the sound of my mother’s sobs. I immediately run downstairs to my mom. And what do I find? My dad standing there in a military uniform, mom sobbing into his shoulder! My dad sees me. “Honey-” “No! No, no no! They can’t do that! They can’t send you to war. We’re Danish!” “They can now remember? They can,” “No. You’re a government official! They wouldn’t do that! Would they?” “Honey, I got fired last night. At about the same time I found out I was going to war.” Now I can finally feel the tears coming. I was just angry and I didn’t believe it at first but now, the reality has sunk in. “It’s time to leave now sir,” It’s the officer. He’s here to take my dad away. I throw myself into my dad’s arms. He strokes my redish brownish hair. “ Please don’t leave me,” I whisper into his ear. “I will come home, I promise,” “Sir, we really have to go,” It’s the officer again. “Goodbye Lydia,” '“Goodbye daddy,” I squeeze him one last time as he lets go of me.'“Reporting for duty,” He says to the official. I think I might want to die. But he promised he would come home. He did. They walk out the door and I don’t wait a second to do what what I’m about to do. I run right passed them all the way to Alldon’s house. He always knows how to comfort me! Alldon is my boyfriend. I really do love him. When I get there I still have not stopped crying. But I storm right through his front door and into his room. He’s sitting down listening to music when he sees me. I gets the headphones out of his ears and I fling myself into his arms. He hold me tight as I sob into his arms. When he lets go I look up. “Why are you crying?” He asks. I forgot he doesn’t know. '“They took him! The government took dad and sentenced him for death! Dad’s in the army now!” 'I say quietly. Now he pulls me close for a kiss. I don’t stop him. Our lips meet creating a warm feeling of safety running down my spine. Tears still running down my face, I embrace him. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on to him, to make sure he doesn't pull away. If he does, I'm sure I'll collapse. Now Alldon is my sense of security, he is now more than my boyfriend, he is my protection. I wish our embrace would last forever but sadly it doesn't. Alldon pulls away first, my eyes still closed. "Are you alright?" He asks me. "I'm better than before now," I respond. Before I burst into tears again I ask him something. "Do you have enough money to buy an apartment?" I don't want to leave my mother all alone, but I can't stay with her either. I have a feeling she isn't going to recover from the shock anytime soon. And I am almost positive that dad won't be returning home anytime soon either. "I mean I do have some money too so we can put it together," we have been talking about moving in with each other, getting our own apartment. I have been the one who hasn't wanted to. I'm sure this wasn't such a big shock. "I've been waiting for you to ask that," he says. Then he pulls me in for another kiss. I have stopped crying. Alldon really always knows what to do. When the kiss does end, I'm the or who pulls away. "Is that a yes?" I ask. "Yeah. Tomorrow, let's go apartment looking," "Better yet, how about today?" I respond. For the first time since the big....incident, I find myself smiling. But then I realize something. I can’t leave my mom alone. And I can’t spend all the money I saved. I have to supply mom and me with food. The smile on my face disappears. “What?” Alldon asks. “I can’t,” I say. “Can’t what?” “I can’t leave my mom. I can’t spend any money. I can’t do anything but wait for my dad to come home,” "It's okay. I didn't really expect you too." But I see the dissapointment in his eyes. "Ok. You know I'm really sorry about getting your hopes up!" I should be getting home soon. Soon but not yet. I don't want to barge in on my mother's meltdown. I still feel like I am about to cry so I decide that the best I can do is go for a walk in the garden. It's only a few blocks from her in the small city. The garden is my favorite place in the whole wide world. It helps me get my mind off of things. I take Alldon's hand. "I want to show you the garden." I tell him "Whatever you say," Of course he doesn't understand. It's not a public garden. It's more of a secrete field of flowers. Perfect. "Come," I lead him out the door and onto the streets. We walk past the public park where the public garden is. I can tell that he is confused. I lead him around the park, up a hill, and into the garden. "Welcome to the garden," I say.And with that I lie down in the feild of flowers and look up at the sky. They are perfect today; the kind that make shapes. I see one big cloud dragon. Finally Alldon lies down beside me and takes my hand. “Thanks for taking me here,” he says. “I just wanted to share another part of me, with you,” I say softly. “You deserve it,” I stare in to his dark brown eyes. The perfect color with his dark blond hair. I look back up at the sky and escape the world. When I wake from my trance, I find that Alldon is gone. Thanks for reading! "Love will always be there!"-Quote by Fel (talk) 23:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Romance Category:Sci-Fi